La mansion
by pauhulka21
Summary: Dick ya tiene dieciocho años, y planea seguir siendo un heroe aunque Bruce no este de acuerdo. La historia contiene castigos fisicos, si no le gustan esas historias, les aconsejo que no la lean. Se aceptan criticas constructivas, pero no insultos. Personalmente no estoy de acuerdo con este tipo de castigos en la vida real, pero esto es ficcion.


"¡OWWWW!" A Dick se le escapo el grito, inmediatamente se tapo la boca y cerro sus puños con mas fuerzas.

Bruce efectivamente no bromeaba cuando dijo, que esta iba a ser la peor paliza que le iba a dar en su vida.

Aunque, a Dick no le importaba cuanto doliera él iba a seguir siendo Robin, el se había esforzado día y noche durante años para ser quien era. Amaba lo que hacía, no podía dejarlo, ni quería hacerlo.

El Guasón le había pegado un tiro, pero estos eran los gajes del oficio, no entendía porque a Bruce le importaba ahora ya que esta no era la primera vez que Robin había sido lastimado.

Bruce escucho el grito, pero no le dio mucha importancia, sabía que Dick era terco. Más con algo así. No se iba a doblegar fácilmente.

El podría reconocer que había sido irresponsable de su parte en tomarlo como su aprendiz, pero para ser sinceros sino lo hubiera hecho Dick probablemente hubiera sido Robin de todas formas y hubiera arriesgado aun mas su vida al no tener el entrenamiento necesario para combatir el crimen. El problema, es que Dick se había vuelto muy confiado últimamente, cometía demasiados errores para su gusto.

Además, Gotham era más peligroso cada día que pasaba, y el no iba a permitir que su único hijo muriera dedicándose a esto. Dick no era como él, podía tener una vida mejor, apenas tenía dieciocho años, era joven tenía toda una vida por vivir, y no era demasiado tarde para cambiar sus hábitos.

Es por eso, que le bajo el calzoncillos bien abajo, y lo siguió nalgueando con fuerza.

"¡Noooo!"Dick odiaba rogar cuando estaba siendo castigado, prefería recibir sus castigos lo más silencioso posible, y aunque sabía que Bruce lo iba a hacer rogar eventualmente. Todas las pocas palizas que le había dado terminaban así. Se podría decir, que para su suerte Bruce no solía castigarlo así muy seguido, a pesar de que últimamente discutían mucho, pero todavia eran más de lo que ambos se sentían cómodos.

A Dick no le gustaba que Bruce se enojara con él, pero él estos últimos años pasaba mucho tiempo con los Teen Titans, por lo que sabía que a Bruce no le gustaban tanto sus amistades lamentablemente, los criticaba demasiado. Particularmente a Roy, pero no eran malas personas, a Dick le gustaría que Bruce entendiera eso, que Roy puede ser que haya tenido problemas con las drogas. Sin embargo, eran los únicos amigos que tenía de verdad con los que podía ser sincero, y el necesitaba tener amigos de su edad por más que a veces lo metieran en problemas.

Sinceramente, no eran mala influencia. Dick era demasiado responsable para su edad, y si bien cometía errores a veces, también pensaba que eran cosas de la edad. Todos somos jóvenes en algún momento, y el no podía ser perfecto todo el tiempo.

Pero volviendo al tema, Dick sabía que en parte se merecía este castigo, lo que no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a acordar con todo lo que Bruce había dicho. Y esta vez, no quería llorar, de verdad, como generalmente pasaba, estaba demasiado enojado, el ya era un hombre y en su mente los hombres no lloraban sin importar que tanto doliera. No era justo. Mas sabiendo que la razón principal porque lo estaba castigando, y el no iba a ceder con lo que Bruce quería realmente.

Bruce lo siguió nalgueando un buen rato, hasta que su trasero paso de estar rosado a bastante rojo. El odiaba que el castigo de Dick durara tanto, no le gustaba castigarlo así pero había veces no entendía de otra forma, tampoco es como si quisiera castigarlo siempre que Dick y el no estaban de acuerdo en algún tema. El pensaba que Dick era una muy buena persona, pero últimamente sus amigos que podían no ser malos chicos, lo llevaban por mal camino. Sobretodo Roy, por más que no le creyeran él no tenía nada en contra de Roy, sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona, que cometía demasiados errores. Si era totalmente, sincero nunca le cayó demasiado bien, pero tampoco lo conocía tanto, y aunque lo le cayera demasiado bien parecía que sinceramente era amigo de Dick. Por lo que, le moelstaba el hecho de que el chico al parecer se olvidara que si bien eran jóvenes, ellos se suponía que también eran héroes. Si vivían deteniendo el crimen, era bastante hipócrita que solo por diversión ellos cometieran crímenes aun si fueran menores en comparación a los que villanos contra los que combatían, y nadie saliera herido al final.

Era cierto que fueron pocas las veces que tuvo que castigarlo por suerte, la última vez había sido cuando Dick tenía diecisiete hace unos pocos meses atras, y había pensado que sería la última vez. Dick ya estaba medio grande para este tipo de castigos, era demasiado buen chico, generalmente obedecía, rara vez se comportaba como un adolescente de su edad y Bruce tenía que ser firme con él. Puede ser que discutieran mucho últimamente, pero Dick siempre le terminaba pidiendo perdón por algo aun si no era necesario, y él sabía que lamentablemente por la vida que llevaban a veces era muy severo con Robin. Realmente no quería saliera lastimado, por lo que tenía que ser estricto, Bruce era consciente que lo había privado de tener una infancia común, pero eso se terminaba hoy al menos para Dick por suerte.

Bruce notaba que Dick presionaba sus puños muy fuerte, y con la fuerza que lo nalgueaba, sabía que le dolía mucho; así que decidió darle un respiro por mas que le prometió que iba a ser la peor paliza de su vida. Realmente, quería darle una oportunidad de pensar y hacer lo correcto. Es decir, disculparse y prometer no ser Robin nunca más. Si Dick accediera a esos términos, el castigo terminaría, aun si no le gustara cambiar su decisión, el pensaba que el chico solo merecía unos correazos y listo.

Paro a Dick, a punta de nalgadas lo llevo hasta un rincón, le dio cinco nalgadas más en la parte inferior de sus nalgas, donde mas dolía. Y le dijo "Si cambias de opinión, y me prometes dejar de ser Robin, esto se termina acá. Se lo que dije, pero no disfruto esto, te daré unos correazos porque has sido muy irrespetuoso, y listo."

No era justo, no era justo, era en lo único que Dick podía pensar. Él no podía dejar de estar furioso con Bruce, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de verdad para no decirle de todo. No tenía cinco años para que lo pusiera en un rincón, esto era muy extremo de su parte. Bruce no solía tratarlo tan infantilmente, y no le importaba tanto si estaba equivocado o no. Bruce estaba muy errado si creía que podía tratarlo así.

Bruce se estaba por sentar en la cama, Dick se dio vuelta, se apresuro a subirse los calzoncillos. Bruce se dio cuenta que lo miraba con una bronca que lamentablemente solo podía significar una cosa, esto iba a ser peor de lo que se imaginaba. "Yo sé, que dije cosas fuera de lugar, pero Bruce no puedes tratarme así. No tengo cinco años, y si piensas que voy a tolerar que me pongas en un rincón… sabes que tu lastima te la podes meter por…"

"Si, yo fuera tu realmente consideraría no ser terminar lo que estas por decir, y empezaría ser más respetuoso en este instante."

Pero las palabras de Bruce solo lo hicieron enojar más de lo que ya estaba. Irrespetuoso, era Bruce si creía que tratarlo como un crio estaba bien. Es por eso que trato de ser lo más hiriente posible con lo que a iba a decir. "Nunca voy a renunciar a ser Robin, pégame todo lo que quieras, al final lo único que vas a lograr es quedar como un abusador. Nunca estuve muy de acuerdo, aun cuando me equivocaba, y me lo merecía. Pero esta vez…No me voy a quedar callado como hago siempre. Ándate a cagar, si piensas que puedes hacer esto, y pretender que la persona que está equivocada no sos vos esta vez."

Bruce no lo podía creer, Dick no solia ser tan irrespetuoso con él, menos cuando lo estaba castigando. Sabía, que probablemente era porque ser Robin para Dick era muy importante, demasiado. Pero no por eso iba a dejar que se comportara de este modo. Sin importar, que tan dolido que estuviera.

"No sé qué te pasa esta noche, entiendo que estés enojado. Pero yo no voy a tolerar que seas tan irrespetuoso conmigo, estas muy equivocado si piensas que solo por tener dieciocho ya sos un adulto. Mientras vivas en esta casa, lo siento pero si desobedeces las reglas, o cualquier orden que te de vas a ser castigado como yo crea justo. Aun si mis castigos te parecen infantiles, para tu edad, si te compartas como un niño vas a ser tratado como tal."

Bruce se acerco, con una silla de madera que estaba al lado del escritorio de Dick esta vez, lo agarro fuerte del brazo; lo giro un poco y le dio como diez nalgadas más fuertes. Antes de ordenarle.

"Súbete los jeans, y siéntate." Dick estuvo a punto de contestar una vez más. Pero, Bruce se dio cuenta y lo freno. "Si me vuelves a insultar o seguís desobedeciendo, va a ser cada vez peor, ¿o realmente quieres seguir? Porque cuando termine esto, la paliza que te estoy dando va a seguir su curso tal cual lo había planeado en un principio. Realmente no quiero agarrar el cepillo de madera, pero no me va temblar la mano si lo tengo que hacer."

Dick lo pensó por unos segundos, y estuvo a punto de volver a hacerle frente, pero empezó a pensar también sobre que había sido demasiado irrespetuoso, generalmente no desobedecería tanto a Bruce. Y, tenía que admitir que le dolía bastante como para que encima Bruce le pegara con ese cepillo que podía ser punzante. Por lo que, a pesar de que creía estar en lo correcto, decidió no responderle.

Se subió los pantalones, y se sentó en la silla con cuidado. Tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía.

Bruce le dijo "Espero que reflexiones sobre tus acciones, y te disculpes." Poniendo sus manos en el hombro en los hombros del muchacho, para detener el hecho de que Dick se movía mucho en la silla.

Se separo de él, se fue a sentar en la cama, y después de quince minutos. "Puedes pararte."

Dick se paro rápidamente, pero no se bajo los jeans porque era consciente que la orden de Bruce había sido corta. Bruce agarro una paleta de madera, que solo había usado una vez con Dick antes y fue a sacarlo del rincón. Le fue dando nalgadas con eso, sobre el jean, hasta que estuvieron cerca de la cama, y ahí estaba por desprenderle el pantalón.

"Yo puedo hacer eso solo." Dick dijo poniendo sus manos en el mismo lugar, sobre las suyas.

"Ya lo sé pero es parte del castigo, si te compartas como un niño, voy a tratarte como tal." Bruce le pego levemente en las manos, lo que hizo que Dick las sacara rápidamente por reflejo. Le desprendió el jean, y se lo bajo con el calzoncillo, lo puso rápidamente sobre su regazo.

Empezó dar nalgadas con la paleta, fuertes pero no lo suficiente para que le dejaran muchos moretones.

Para Dick, esta vez era más difícil quedarse callado; en la mitad del castigo empezó a moverse, a patear, y a retorcerse quería que este castigo terminara de una vez por todas. Especialmente después de una nalgada muy fuerte en donde comenzaba su pierna.

"AHHHHHH" Dick empezó a pensar que, tal vez podría rogar un poco, por más que no le gustara "Bruceeee, por favor, ¡lo siento!"

Bruce le dio dos nalgadas mas, y tenía que preguntar "¿Por qué estas arrepentido exactamente?"

"Fui muy irrespetuoso toda la noche contigo, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, lo siento de verdad. No tendría que haberte dicho esas cosas." Bruce le dio como diez nalgadas más en la parte inferior de nalga, y el comienzo de sus muslos para que no olvide esta lección.

"¿Y?"

Dick sabía lo que Bruce quería escuchar, pero era una mentira y no lo podía obligar a decirlo. Dick lamento lo que sabía que iba a pasar si seguía negándose, pero negó con la cabeza.

Bruce estaba realmente dolido por lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió continuar con el castigo de todas maneras, le nalgueo muy fuerte mientras Dick suplicaba que parara. "¡AWWWWW, NOOOO!¡POR FAVOR!"

Bruce decido darle cinco nalgadas seguidas en un mismo lugar. "¡ARHHHHH!"

Para equilibrar, decidió darle cinco nalgadas en el mismo lugar, solo en que la otra nalga. Dick se mordió la lengua para no seguir lanzando otro grito, pero empezó a lagrimear, dolía mucho y no podía sopórtalo.

Bruce miro las nalgas de Dick, las cuales estaban al rojo vivo, decidió que era casi suficiente por ahora. Así que, decidió darle las últimas nalgadas con la tabla, diez; cinco en las nalgas superiores y el centro, y cinco en donde comenzaba el muslo. "¡PARA!"

Bruce ignoro los gritos de dolor, y cuando termino dejo la tabla, decidió llevarlo de nuevo al rincón a punta de nalgadas con la mano. Ahí lo hizo que se inclinara, y le aplico como otras veinte nalgadas con la mano. "Yo sé que no te gusta estar acá, pero te sugiero que lo veas como un respiro, todavía falta una parte muy dolorosa de tu castigo. Y esto no es solo parte del castigo, sino también un momento para descansar antes de unos buenos correazos que te mereces." Bruce le dio una última nalgada muy fuerte en el muslo izquierdo inferior como advertencia.

"OWWWW" Dick lanzo ese grito, y no pudo evitar sollozar en el rincón, donde deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla de la cual ya tendría que estar despertándose. Dolía horrores, Bruce nunca le había castigado tan fuerte, y de solo pensar que todavía estaba el cinto, Bruce solo le había pegado dos veces con esa maldita cosa, y era muy dolorosa. Una parte, de él se sentía tentado a suplicar que ya no más, que dolía demasiado, que él por lo general no era tan cruel. Que por favor se detuviera. Pero los minutos pasaron más rápido de lo Dick se dio cuenta, y cuando Bruce lo volteo, lo llevo hasta la cama donde vio que había dos almohadones, uno encima del otro.

Dick escucho como Bruce se desprendía el cinto, y aunque le dio un poco de escalofríos se recostó sobre los almohadones, sujeto fuerte las sabanas sabiendo que la siguiente parte del castigo sería bastante dolorosa. Bruce le ordeno que separara las piernas, orden que haría esto solamente más doloroso pero Dick obedeció igual. Bruce empezó a darle correazos, y Dick no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar del dolor emocional y físico, alrededor del correazo diez. Pero, Bruce decidió seguir a pesar de saber que ya había quebrado su espíritu. Después de dolorosos correazos, donde se habían formado unos pocos moretones en la piel del muchacho, Bruce decidió que ya casi era suficiente. Por lo que, le daría los últimos diez en donde comenzaba las piernas y la parte inferior de la cola.

"AHHHHHH!"

"OOOOWWWWWWW" Dick gritaba y lloraba más fuerte que nunca del dolor.

"AWWWWWW"

Cuando faltaban las últimas cinco, Bruce escucho algo para lo que no estaba del todo listo.

"¡PAPI para!¡Papi no más!¡Por favor!"Dick suplico entre sollozos.

Bruce paro por unos segundos, hace muchos años que Dick no lo llamaba "papi". Rara vez se referia a él como "papa". Solamente cuando era un niño pequeño de la edad de 9 a 11 se había rara vez referido hacia él con el diminutivo de ese término. Le dio bastante tristeza que el castigo haya sido tan severo, y que la relación de ellos estuviera tan dañada pero aun así el joven en un momento de desesperación había utilizado lo único que podría detener el castigo en esta instancia, aunque sea solo por un momento.

Bruce le acaricio la espalda, antes de decirle. "Ya casi terminamos, cinco más, y el castigo se termina."

Dick no pudo evitar sentir pánico y desesperación en ese momento, realmente no podía soportar más el dolor, y no podía creer que el hombre que consideraba un padre fuera tan cruel de ignorar sus suplicas. "¡Noooo, mas por favor!¡No puedo mas, OWWWWWWWWWW!" Dick no pudo evitar sollozar mas fuerte cuando el castigo comenzó de nuevo, cada correazo era una tortura que nunca antes había sentido.

Bruce se lamento que tardara tanto en romper el espíritu de Dick, que tuviera que llegar a esta instancian tan dolorosa, pero estaba decidido a terminar lo que había comenzado. Es por eso, que le aplico los cuatro correazos faltantes tan rápido como pudo.

Al finalizar el castigo lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Dick, que lloraba desconsoladamente sin darse cuenta que todo había terminado. Bruce se volvió a poner el cinturón, y acomodo las almohadas para que Dick estuviera acostado sobre la cama, y no sobre ellas. Se sentó sobre la cama a acariciarle la espalda para reconfortar al crio, que no podía parar de llorar.

"Shhh, ya termino, Dick lamento mucho haber sido tan estricto contigo, pero no puedes negar que en parte estabas pidiendo un castigo así a gritos. Va a doler unos días, pero no va ser nada a lo que no estés acostumbrado." Bruce sabia que eran más que nada escusas tratando de justificar lo doloroso que era un castigo así, un poco injusto tal vez, pero nada que Dick no pudiera soportar.

Dick siguió llorando por un largo rato, hasta que logro calmarse, cuando por fin pudo parar las mayorías de las lagrimas, se paro rápidamente. Se subió los pantalones y el calzoncillo haciendo una mueca de dolor, mientras se prendía el jean.

"Te rogué que pararas y no te importo. No te importo, así que déjame solo, por favor." Dick dijo mirando el piso, distanciándose unos pasos de Bruce.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Bruce, aunque él entendía que mayoritariamente las dijera porque estuviera dolido, decidió cumplir con lo que Dick le pedía. "Está bien si eso es lo que deseas, puede que no parezca pero nunca quise lastimarte Dick. Mucho menos así, cualquiera cosa si cambias de opinión o necesitas algo sabes que puedes hablar conmigo o con Alfred en cualquier momento. "Bruce se paro, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió un poco y estaba a punto de irse cuando Dick lo detuvo.

Dick estuvo a punto de no decirlo, pero sabía que si no animaba ahora no sería tan valiente cuando tuviera otra oportunidad. "Bruce, antes de que te vayas- Bruce se volteo para mirarlo, Dick no lo miro por un segundo, pero enseguida levanto la mirada enfrentando a Bruce por más miedo que sientiera. – Lo siento, yo se que para ti es importante que no sea Robin nunca más, pero tienes que saber que no me importa, no puedo por más que quisiera dejar de ser un héroe. Puedo renunciar a ser Robin, pero no pienso por un segundo sin importar lo que hagas dejar de ser un héroe."

Bruce estaba sin palabras por un segundo, él creía que después semejante paliza el chico entraría en razón, y entendería que lo mejor era obedecerlo en este caso. Aunque se sintió un poco tentado a seguir castigándolo hasta que entendiera que tenía que abandonar esa vida, pudo entender con mucho pesar finalmente que si Dick era tan testarudo acerca de esto era porque sin importar lo que Bruce hiciera; de todas formas el chico iba a hace lo que él quería. "Si realmente estas decidido a seguir siendo un superhéroe, ya tienes dieciocho años, y eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca con tu vida. Pero no tienes permitido ser Robin, tendrás que encontrarte otro nombre, otro traje, y otra ciudad para proteger. No tienes permitido ser un héroe en esta, esas son ordenes de Batman, y tienes que mudarte de esta casa inmediatamente. Puedes dormir aquí esta noche, tienes mi permiso para llevarte lo que quieras de esta habitación mientras no sea ningún artefacto de Robin, y despedirte Alfred antes de irte. Pero quiero que te vayas mañana temprano, y quiero que entiendas perfectamente esto, una vez que te hayas ido no tienes permitido a volver a poner un pie sobre esta casa." Bruce dijo seriamente, y se fue rápidamente cerrando con un portazo la habitación.

Dick apenas pudo absorber lo que le dijo Bruce, le dolió profundamente que Bruce lo echara de su propia casa, pero no se iba quejar ahora. Se saco los pantalones rápidamente, y se tiro en la cama, lloro hasta dormiste. Decidió que mañana vería como iba a resolver sus problemas.


End file.
